Robo Jack
by mah29732
Summary: Eggman has joined forces with Aku to create a robotic version of the samurai to not just hunt down the samurai but the blue hedgehog as well.
1. Eggman's Deal with Aku

Robo Jack

Chapter 1: Eggman's Deal with Aku

Jack has overheard of a Floating Island with a powerful item known as the chaos emerald that could grant him to go back to his own home time. The samurai ends up being on a small plane heading for the island being on the Tornado with Sonic and Tails helping Jack out.

"So you are saying this chaos emerald could help me?" asked Jack to Sonic and Tails.

"Yea, it's very powerful" said Sonic, "it could do anything if placed in the right hands."

"Even sending me back to my own home time?" asked Jack.

"Yea possibilities are endless" added Tails.

But as the trio were heading toward the Floating Island, Dr. Eggman was making a deal with Aku.

"So you must be an evil genius to come up with a plan to destroy Samurai Jack" laughed Aku.

"Of course, I have created the latest invention the Robo Samurai that behaves just like your samurai foe in every manner" laughed Eggman.

"So if my magic couldn't destroy the samurai with the pathetic clone I created maybe a robotic version of himself would be the next best thing after all science and magic are not far apart from each other" laughed Aku.

"So let's see where the samurai is heading to" said Eggman.

Eggman ends up showing Aku that the samurai was heading for the Floating Island on a plane flown by Tails with Sonic watching out for trouble.

"Bah, he's with Sonic!" cried Eggman, "That pesky hedgehog!"

"Well then sending in the robotic version of the samurai will show how skilled he really is if it means also going after your foe as well" laughed Aku.

"You're absolutely right" laughed Eggman.

Eggman ends up loading the Robo Jack into a rocket targeting for the Floating Island.

"Inputting coordinates" laughed Eggman.

Soon the Robotic Samurai is flown on a rocket heading straight toward the Floating Island.

"Hey Sonic look a rocket" said Tails as he noticed it.

"It's landing right on the Floating Island" said Sonic, "we should take a look at it."

"I am not sure" said Jack as he felt an odd feeling about the rocket.

"Come on, we can take a small break before we introduce you to Knuckles" said Sonic.

As the trio landed near the crashed site of the rocket, a hatch was opened up as if something had sliced right through it with a sharp object.

"Wow, almot like if a sword could make that sort of a slice" said Tails as he examined the hatch, "well whatever the rocket was carrying it couldn't have gotten too far away."

"Come on, we'll head and meet up with Knuckles" said Sonic.

The trio didn't see the Eggman symbol on the rocket, for the Robotic Samurai he was going to venture to where Knuckles was located first. It began to scan the area heading off with quite fast speed just as fast as the blue hedgehog's speed. It then headed down toward the chambers where the Floating Island held the Master Emerald.

"Sonic wanted me to wait for a friend he was trying to help out" said Knuckles, "some sort of samurai."

Soon the Robotic Samurai showed right up in the shadow of Jack.

"Well about time" said Knuckles, "did you managed to get here before Sonic did?"

The Robotic Samurai stayed rather silent to the echidna.

"Well are you going to say anything?" asked Knuckles.

More silence from the Robotic Samurai, then it reveals a sword.

"Oh so it's Mr. Tough Guy" laughed Knuckles, "just the way I like it."

Knuckles charged at the Robotic Samurai ends up giving him a good punch, Eggman had hoped causing a distraction from the trio would try to prevent them from going after the Chaos Emerald to be used to send Jack home.

"My, my I must say I'm impressed" laughed Aku as he noticed the Robotic Samurai was fighting Knuckles, "inspite of your past failed attempts on the blue hedgehog let's see how your invention fairs well against his friend Knuckles."

"Ha, my design comes with the latest capabilities like a shield capability" laughed Eggman.

Soon the Robotic Samurai ends up displaying its shield preventing Knuckles from hitting it.

"Oh wise guy" said Knuckles.

Knuckles ended up gliding right through the shield managing to punch the Robotic Samurai, yet it ended up recovering and shoved Knuckles back. It was only then after several minutes into the fight that Sonic along with Tails and Jack himself showed up.

"Wait a second this is the friend of yours and he's not the robot?" asked Knuckles to Sonic.

"Hey we would never do something like this" said Sonic.

"Prime target acquired" said the Robotic Samurai as he geared toward focusing on Jack, "secondary target acquired."

Both Jack and the blue hedgehog end up being ready for battle against the Robotic Samurai.


	2. Robo Jack's Fumble

Chapter 2: Robo Jack's Fumble

Both Jack and Sonic held their guard as the Robotic Samurai prepared to fight them. Tails ran toward Knuckles aid as he was injured in the fight with the Robotic Samurai.

"Primary target, Samurai Jack acquired" said the Robotic Jack.

The Robotic Samurai charged at Jack first with its sword, it clashed with Jack as Jack held his ground, Sonic then decided to spin into a ball and managed to hit the Robotic Samurai.

"Not so tough are ya?" laughed Sonic.

The Robotic Samurai glared at the blue hedgehog and began to fire automatic ninja stars.

"Hey, samurais don't have ninja stars!" cried Sonic as he was dodging them while speeding up ahead.

Jack then spun into action and managed to do a combo on the Robotic Samurai ending up shoving him back. The Robotic Samurai charged again managed to slice some clothing from Jack, yet Jack managed to hold his ground again.

"Time is up samurai" said the Robotic Samurai, "Aku has paid me and Eggman to go after you."

"So it's obvious you're one of Eggman's inventions" said Sonic.

"Not exactly" continued the Robotic Samurai, "my blue prints are a creation from Aku's engineers, Aku just needed someone to make me that's all that matters."

"Well you're still going down, anything Eggman builds, I destroy" said Sonic.

"That's an interesting statement, but I doubt you'd not get that far" said the Robotic Samurai.

The Robotic Samurai ends up charging toward the blue hedgehog then delivers a combo against Sonic sending him tumbling down to the ground which Eggman on the other end becomes quite pleased as he notices the footage being displayed.

"Ha, look at that invention of mine beating up the blue hedgehog!" laughed Eggman.

"Actually it's my invention" continued Aku, "I just gave you permission to build the robot that's all."

"Whatever, the point is Sonic is finally going to meet his match for good" laughed Eggman.

"Don't be so sure, that samurai is quite crafty" continued Aku, "he'll come to the aide of any injured ally."

Surely enough, Jack did just that, as the Robotic Samurai was going to take out its sword and charge it at Sonic as he was down, Jack immediately ended up using his sword in defending Sonic as he was on the ground unconscious.

"How noble of you to defend a dear friend" said the Robotic Samurai, "makes no difference, I'll end you both."

"We'll see about that" said Jack.

Jack then shoves the Robotic Samurai aside who then charges at him, it then deploys some spikes hoping to injure Jack, yet Jack was able to dodge the punches that were coming from the Robotic Samurai.

"Let's see how you like being set on fire" said the Robotic Samurai who then began to take out a flamethrower and began to flare up its sword.

Jack stood his ground as the Robotic Samurai charged at him, as they clashed with their swords, the place was being set on fire.

"Sonic do something, my place is being burned!" cried Knuckles.

"No worries" said Sonic as he got up.

Sonic then spun around and began to create waves of air that ended up vaporizing the fire, Jack decided to take things outside as he ended up punching the Robotic Samurai quite hard right out of where the Master Emerald was located. Both the Robotic Samurai and Jack continued to clash their swords, Jack ended up shoving the Robotic Samurai into a rushing river hoping to lose the Robotic Samurai, it bumped into a few rocks within the river, yet managed to crawl right out.

"Come on" said Sonic as he caught up with Jack, "Knuckles is waiting for you."

"Hopefully we won't be disrupted again" said Jack as he didn't realize the Robotic Samurai was still active.

Eggman was rather furious over how the samurai somehow defeated his robotic counterpart.

"Bah, this is bothersome!" cried Eggman.

"Relax" said Aku, "it's only a matter of time before my Robotic Samurai starts to charge up again."

"Fine" sighed Eggman as he hated waiting.

For the Robotic Samurai it was moving through the jungle hoping to get back where Jack was located, as it headed out it couldn't find its primary target, so it began to scan the area for Jack as it moved forward. For Jack and Sonic they were still unaware of the Robotic Samurai still lurking about.


	3. Power of the Master Emerald

Chapter 3: Power of the Master Emerald

Jack was rather eager to see the Master Emerald with all of its glory, he ended up being led by Sonic back into the chambers where Knuckles was preparing the ceremony.

"Everything is almost complete" said Knuckles, "once we tap into the Master Emerald, it can teleport you back to your own time."

"Don't worry, I'll stop Aku and end this once and for all" said Jack.

As Knuckles began the chants the Master Emerald began to shine pretty bright, however things were about to be disrupted as the Robotic Samurai began to scan the area and noticed a bright shining light up ahead.

"Targets acquired" said the Robotic Samurai as it then began to race toward the bright light.

The bright green light shined straight from the Master Emerald, emulating a line straight from the heavens in the hopes of opening up a portal. Jack stood back hoping to enter the portal just as the moment Aku had sent him back into time. Aku himself was observing and wasn't happy.

"Bah, the fool thinks he can go back into the past with the aide of the Master Emerald, no matter, time for a new target!" laughed Aku as he began to inputting the commands.

The Robotic Samurai continued to charge up toward the bright light and barged right into the chambers.

"Still in pieces?!" cried Sonic as he noticed the Robotic Samurai.

"Target acquired, new mission destroy the Master Emerald and prevent Samurai Jack from entering the past to stop Master Lord Aku" said the Robotic Samurai.

"You shall do no such thing robot" said Jack as he took out his sword.

Both the Robotic Samurai and Jack clashed with their swords.

"He's trying to destroy the emerald!" cried Jack to Sonic.

"But if the emerald is destroyed the Floating Island will be falling right down" said Sonic.

"I'll keep him at bay as long as possible" said Jack.

The fight between Jack and the Robotic Samurai intensified as the two continued to clash, the portal began to open up thanks to the help from Knuckles.

"Almost there" said Tails as he could see the fight between Jack and Aku back in the past.

The Robotic Samurai ends up pushing Jack over and ends up using its flamethrower again hoping to create a massive amount of fire and flames, Sonic again spins up into a ball and creates a tornado to send the flames away. The blue hedgehog ends up smacking the Robotic Samurai in the face with his spikes sending the Robotic Samurai down.

"It's open!" cried Knuckles as he saw the portal.

"Now is my chance" said Jack as he was prepared to leap into the portal.

"Sonic, Knuckles, help!" cried Tails.

Poor Tails was a hostage to the Robotic Samurai as it drew its sword on the two-tailed fox.

"No one move, you are to close the portal" said the Robotic Samurai.

The Robotic Samurai laughed as it then used its jetpack to head off with Tails as its hostage.

"The portal, it's still open, don't worry we'll handle rescuing Tails" said Sonic, "maybe if you can beat Aku the Robotic Samurai won't even exist."

"No, I'm staying here" said Jack.

"But, the portal only has a limited amount of time to stay open" said Knuckles.

"I have to" said Jack to the two of them.

As the samurai ends up teaming up with Knuckles and Sonic to rescue Tails, poor Tails finds himself tied up to a tree.

"There is no way you can escape" said the Robotic Samurai "once I have finished you, your friends and the samurai, I might just take the Master Emerald for my Master Lord Aku."

"You won't get away with this" said Tails.

"I already have" continued the Robotic Samurai.

As the Robotic Samurai awaited the trio, the portal began to start to close from the Master Emerald, Jack had little time left to enter it which Aku wanted to provide Jack with another distraction.


	4. Hostage Situation

Chapter 4: Hostage Situation

Tails situation was quite dire as Sonic, Knuckles and Jack raced against time,the Robotic Samurai was waiting for them patiently.

"You'll never get away with this" said Tails.

"I will, Master Aku has foreseen it" continued the Robotic Samurai, "and I shall obtain the Master Emerald for him as well in the process."

"But the island will fall into the sea or worse if it's on land in a populated area it could crush the people down there" said Tails.

"Not of my concern" said the Robotic Samurai, "my master will blame it on his nemesis Samurai Jack."

Soon Sonic arrived on the scene with Knucles and Jack right behind him.

"Hey you bucket of bolts let Tails go" said Sonic.

"Not one move or the two-tailed fox gets it" said the Robotic Samurai as it drew its sword.

"Sonic, anyone help!" cried Tails.

Jack ended up leaping right in the nick of time as the Robotic Samurai was about to do the unthinkable to poor Tails, Jack stood right in the Robotic Samurai's path.

"You shall do no harm!" roared Jack.

"Ha, knew you'd come to the rescue just in the nick of time for me to make my move" laughed the Robotic Samurai.

The Robotic Samurai then changes one of its hands into a taser and fires it at Jack shocking him to be stunned and unconscious.

"Now samurai, Aku would love to see you gone" said the Robotic Samurai as it raised its sword.

"Ah man!" cried Sonic as he had to go rescue his samurai friend.

Sonic sped up managed to grab Jack and free Tails at the same time.

"Man he means business" said Sonic.

"Sonic I think I know a way I can defeat him, we just need an EMP-like grenade" said Tails.

"How the heck are you going to create one of those?" asked Sonic.

"Heck I can do it" said Tails.

Tails soon began to get to work with his EMP-grenade, for Jack he woke up to see Sonic teasing his Robotic Samurai counterpart on the battlefield with Knuckles also fighting it as well. Jack soon got up and joined the trio. Jack charged first clashing with the sword of the Robotic Samurai, then Knuckles came gliding in delivering a punch along with Sonic having a spin ball dash attack on the Robotic Samurai. Yet the Robotic Samurai still was able to get up.

"You three are no match for me" said the Robotic Samurai, "I will finish you."

Suddenly an EMP-grenade that Tails had created was tossed beneath the Robotic Samurai.

"Ha, ha" laughed the Robotic Samurai, "you think a simple grenade will defeat me?"

Suddenly the EMP-grenade goes off and soon short-circuits the Robotic Samurai.

"Now!" said Tails.

Jack leaped right into action slicing his sword through the Robotic Samurai, as Jack leaped right out of the way the Robotic Samurai ends up exploding into pieces. Aku, nor Eggman were not pleased with the results.

"Bah!" cried Aku, "The samurai managed to defeat my creation!"

"Well at least the Robotic Samurai wansn't my idea" said Eggman.

"But it was still your robot from your shop" continued Aku.

"Hey I'm not the genius who had the blueprints in this one" continued Eggman, "I just made the robot."

For Jack, as he was heading to the Master Emerald chambers, the portal was still opened just as how Knuckles had opened it.

"Go on ahead" said Tails, "you earned it."

"Thanks" said Jack.

But as Jack was about to do that, everyone began to feel the rumbling beneath them, Aku himself had teleported toward the Floating Island not very pleased with his creation's work.

"Never try to send a robot to do a shape-shifting wizard's job" laughed Aku.

Aku then blasted his laser beam eyes targeting the four, it was just then that the portal ends up closing up.

"Oh poor samurai can't go back to your own home time, maybe I should turn the Master Emerald into pieces!" laughed Aku.

"But the island will fall!" said Tails.

"Don't care!" laughed Aku.

"Aku, you shall do no such thing!" said Jack.

"Make me" laughed Aku.

Jack ended up preparing for battle against Aku to save the Floating Island.


	5. Save the Master Emerald

Chapter 5: Save the Master Emerald

Aku had just about enough of his failures as his robotic samurai was destroyed by Jack, with the help of Tails creating the EMP-grenade that disabled the robot in question.

"I will sink your Floating Island once I turn the Master Emerald into pieces" laughed Aku, "for your dear punishment for helping out the samurai."

"You're going to have to go through me first" said Jack.

"Very well samurai" laughed Aku.

Aku with his laser eye beams began to blast them out of his eyes targeting Jack, Jack did his best but it wasn't enough, he needed someone with the obvious speed to handle Aku.

"Wow, he's taking a beating" said Sonic, "better go and help him."

Sonic dashed up toward Jack who was pinned down.

"Use the sword" said Jack, "it's his only weakness."

Sonic nodded and took the sword, he then dashed up to where Aku was.

"Ha, ha, so a blue hedgehog thinks he can outsmart a shape-shifting wizard like the Mighty Aku?" laughed Aku.

"Hey pal I've taken down bigger guys than you before" said Sonic.

"Oh really" laughed Aku, "it's not like you're a warrior like the samurai."

"Why don't you try me then?" asked Sonic as he was egging on Aku, "What are you, chicken?"

"Don't you dare try to insult me" said Aku.

Aku then with his mighty fists tried to smash Sonic, yet Sonic was able to dodge them the shape-shifting wizard then began to fire again his laser eyes at the blue hedgehog missing everytime. Once Sonic was racing up Aku's shoulder he ends up taking out Jack's sword and slashes Aku with it.

"Bah, the sword!" cried Aku, "So the samurai felt he was too slow and thought you were the one for the job. No matter I shall finish you both."

Aku then began to blast his laser eyes randomly along with changing into a dragon where Aku began to fly around the Master Emerald. He ended up breathing some fire which Knuckles along with Tails had to get out of the way. The shape-shifting wizard then pirched himself on top of the Master Emerald.

"Now I am going to literally take this emerald off its foundation and then just simply drop it" laughed Aku, "there is nothing anyone can do."

"Want to bet pal?" asked Sonic.

Sonic dashed up toward Aku as he began to breath fire, dodging the flames, the blue hedgehog leaped right up and ended up slashing Aku with the sword again.

"Ah, the sword!" cried Aku in pain.

Aku then tried to breath more fire at the blue hedgehog, yet Sonic was able to easily dodge Aku with ease.

"Come on tough guy you said you could handle me" laughed Sonic.

Aku fed up with the normal routines ends up transforming into Sonic himself on the ground.

"Pathetic ignorant rodent" said Aku.

"Whoa" said Sonic as he realized he was starring at a double.

"I am going to make you suffer by matching up with your speed" continued Aku.

Aku then began to dash and ended up smacking Sonic down to the ground. The shape-shifting wizard then began to wirl around Sonic hoping to confuse him with his own antics of speed.

"Man this guy's trying to immitate me" said Sonic.

Sonic ends up spin dashing and manages to smack Aku off guard, the blue hedgehog seizes the opportunity with the sword and slashes Aku again which he screams in pain. Sonic then gives Aku a taste of his own medicine as he did the same Aku tried to do around him, Aku's head began to spin as Sonic wirled around the shape-shifting wizard.

"Stop, stop!" cried Aku as he even used his laser eye beams to try to stop Sonic.

Sonic then gave Jack back the sword who then leaped right on Aku as he was quite dizzy, the shape-shifting wizard turned back into his original form as Jack began to slash him with the sword until he was weaken quite a bit where he ended up turning into a bat.

"Bah!" cried Aku as he began to fly away, "I'll see you again soon samurai."

"Well at least the Master Emerald is safe that's all that matters" said Knuckles.

"Thanks" said Sonic.

"I think I'll find another way back to my own home time" said Jack.

"We'll drop you off back on the mainland" said Tails.

"Thanks" said Jack.

As the scene ends, it ends with Jack on board the Tornado with Tails as its pilot and Sonic watching out for trouble.


End file.
